


sleep is for the rich

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, slaps college sleeping issues onto piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: And for those lucky students who don't share a dorm with a cute roommate.AUgust Day 2 - College AU
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: AUgust 2020





	sleep is for the rich

Piers lazily opens his eyes only to find the concrete wall gazing back at him. It was still dark out. He didn't need to turn his head and look out the dorm's window to know the moon was up in the sky. The dim light source from behind him was more than enough to signal that it was still late.

He's tempted to pick up his phone and check the time. When he had turned in for the night, it was almost midnight. A rare feat for him considering the past two weeks he had fallen asleep after 2 in the morning. He guesses its about that time now. Maybe his body just wanted him to stay awake and fall asleep around the same time after getting accustomed to it. What a pain.

Shutting his eyes, he turns onto his other side. It was a big mistake. That dim light was now bright and practically roaring in his face. It really sucked being sensitive to the light when trying to sleep. But he would take this light over having the entire room lit up any night.

When he opens his eyes, he finds his roommate's bed empty. He was still seated at his desk, typing away on his laptop and occasionally scribbling something down on a notebook. He really hadn't moved an inch since Piers had turned in for the night.

Milo was a pretty cool roommate. At first, he expected him to be one of those jock types with how built he was, but he was far more considerate than he could have ever imagined. He was the first one to introduce himself and did his best to include Piers in almost anything he did. If there was an event in the dining halls, Milo would ask when he was free and wait for him so they could go together. If he saw a flyer for some music-related auditions, he'd hand them over to Piers the moment they saw each other.

It was hard not to like him. Didn't help that he was pretty cute either.

Thanks to that, he finds himself staring at Milo. It was rare to see him up so late. His hair was a mess and he could catch the few times his eyes were just about to close before he snapped them open. He had undone the top of his pajama buttons, revealing more of his chest- was it really that necessary to show it off? Not that Piers minded, but it was really distracting.

Yeah, there was no way he would fall asleep if he kept lying on this side. But he wasn't about to fall asleep looking at that damned concrete wall either. Forcing himself wouldn't work. Sure, he could lie in bed and try to sleep, but he would still be awake for another hour. Whatever this curse was, he hated it. Oh, how he wished he was like those lucky lads who could just sleep anywhere, anytime.

Piers pushes himself up from his bed. He stretches his body and decides maybe a walk around the room might help. When his feet hit the ground, he looks over to Milo. He expects a reaction, but the other boy was too wrapped up in his work. Even when he steps on that unavoidable creaky floorboard, there is still no reaction.

He stretches in place for a moment before walking down their room. When he passes Milo, he stops. Curiosity gets the better of him and he turns to see what kept him up so late. Even as he narrows his eyes, he can't really focus on what's on the screen. He takes a couple of steps closer until he's standing right beside him. The strands of his skunk colored hair brush against Milo's arm, causing him to finally tear his gaze away from the screen.

"Ah! Piers!" Milo shouts, midway realizing he was, and lowers his voice. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."

"You're fine, mate," he yawns. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd move around a bit. What're you studying?"

"Oh this?" Milo wears a weak smile. "It's just math, but…"

Piers stares at the screen, trying to figure out which math course this was. He was never great at remembering what courses Milo took, aside from the ones they ended up in together. It didn't happen every quarter, but it was nice when it did.

He realizes that he really isn't paying attention to what he's been saying. Pretty sure he said something about calculus and he had nodded his head along with whatever he was saying. He takes his eyes off the screen, glancing over to Milo. He'd gone back to looking at his notes and let out a sigh. Even when he was troubled over a math problem, he looked cute.

If he could help him, he would. But he was a music major. And unless, if these numbers and letters could be put together into a song, he wouldn't be of much help. But he was willing to just kiss away the problem. Not the best or sane offer, but it was one he imagined a little too often. Especially now, when they were so close to each other and half-awake. A little distraction might help, and he wouldn't mind being held in those hefty arms of his.

"Piers?"

"Hm…?"

"Are you okay?"

Piers blinks.

When did he get this close to him? If he dared to lean any closer, he's certain that they would kiss.

He takes a step back. Then another. Just enough distance to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"M'fine. Tired." He turns his head away from Milo. "I'm just going to try and sleep again. Good luck."

"Thanks. Sorry about the light. I'll try to finish studying soon."

Piers says nothing. He just slips back into bed and forces himself to stare at the wall. A moment later, he feels his face heat up at the realization of what he almost did. Was he really going to try and kiss his own roommate? In the middle of the night? Sure he could brush it off as being sleep deprived, but that was such a terrible excuse not even Milo would believe it.

As much as he wants to scream into his pillow, he holds his voice in for now. He could do that when Milo was at class. For now he just forces his eyes shut and tries to ignore his racing heart and those stupid thoughts he was having.

Piers doesn't sleep a wink that night.


End file.
